The Map
National Map The National Map displays all the active regions currently monitored by EMERGENT. Green Regions are protected. Purple Regions are corrupted. The Region with an outline is your Region. Click on any region to see its map. Region Map A colored hex grid representing a local region. Units on the Region Map are represented by colored symbols. Bright green units are EMERGENT units. Purple units are enemies. You can move units between Regions using the EMERGENT Base. Types of Hexes The different colors of the hexes in the region represent different kinds of terrain. Special, terrain-specific Opportunities, Crises, and Enigmas can appear in different kinds of hexes. There are some unit abilities that interact with hex types. Default - Gray Hexes. There's nothing special about these hexes. Mountains - Red Hexes. Only Flying units can move through mountain hexes. Rivers - Blue Hexes. Only Aquatic units can move through river hexes. Cities - Yellow Hexes. Emergent unit can heal themselves in cities by visiting local medical facilities. They will have the Recover action option while in a city. Forests - Green Hexes. Enemies can spawn out of Forests. Be careful around them. Events Events are non-moving occurrences that appear on the Region Map. To interact with an Event, move your unit beside it, and use the relevant Action. There are three kinds of Events-- Crisis Represented by a purple explosion. A Crisis is a problem that needs solving. Interact with a Crisis using the Respond action to save victims and resolve dangers. Enigma Represented by a purple swirl. An Enigma is a mystery that needs investigating. Interact with an Enigma using the Analyze action to examine evidence and deduce insights. Opportunity Represented by a green badge. An Opportunity is a chance for EMERGENT to achieve something, like secure the Region or get a lot of assets. Interact with an Opportunity using the Respond action to capitalize on advantages and organize help. When an Opportunity is resolved, everyone who helped will reap part of the reward. Every event has a Difficulty. This represents how hard it is to achieve. Every time you act on an Event, you will reduce its difficulty. When an Event's Difficulty is reduced to 0, it is resolved. When an event you helped with is resolved, you will receive one Asset on the next Enemy Turn. Note: You must have devoted an Action to the event to receive an asset. If you contributed via a trait or using Search, you will not receive an asset. Example: The Blogger Commandos have an Analyze of 3 and a d4 Analyze die. They try to Analyze an Enigma at value 10. They roll a 3. Their result is 3 (Stat) + 3 (Roll) for a total of 6. The Engima's value goes down by 6 and is now 4. Very close to being solved! EMERGENT Base There is one EMERGENT Base in each Region. It is the center of operations and communications for Emergent in that region. It is represented by a green tower icon. New Units and respawning Units will enter the Region in the closest free hex next to the Base. The Base has health like a unit. It regains one health a turn. It can be attacked. If the Base ever reaches zero health, the Region will fall during the next Enemy Phase. You can move to a different region by moving your unit next to the Base and spending 5 Assets. Click on the Base to activate this option. Enemies Enemies are represented by purple icons. They move and act once a week during the Enemy Turn. There are four kinds of enemies that will appear on the map. Xenos Alien creatures, invading our world. Enemies of XERO. Sevitors Constructs, clones, and enslaved creatures, created by or enslaved by the aliens. Enemies of Tangent. Diabols Monsters and mystics with malicious intent. Colonialist vampires and werewolves who glory in bloodshed. Enemies of the Night Embassy. Humans Humans who have betrayed their planet and thrown in with the aliens. Enemies of everyone. Enemies have tiers, which is shorthand for how dangerous they are. They range from Tier 0, minions and grunt troops, to Tier 3, terrifyingly powerful monstrosities. Note: If you help destroy an enemy of Tier 1 or higher, you will receive one Asset on the next Enemy Turn. You must have devoted an Action to the event to receive an asset. If you contributed via a trait or using Search, you will not receive an asset. Enemies have stats and traits just like other units. They also have Attacks, which describe the actions they always take during their turn. Analyzing enemies will reveal their real names, stats, traits, attacks, and all other information about them. Region Threats The overall state of a Region is represented by three attributes called Threats. Danger How dangerous the Region is. Panic How panicked the populace is. Anomaly How mystically unstable the Region is. Events and Enemies often increase Region Threats. Certain kinds of Events and Enemies only happen when Region Threats hit a certain level. If any Region Threat is ever 100 when the enemy takes their turn, then that Region will fall. Fallen Regions If the EMERGENT Base is at 0 health or any Region Threat is ever 100 when the enemy takes their turn, then that Region will Fall. A Region may also fall for other reasons, outlined in events and roleplay. When a Region falls, all units are removed and must re-deploy to another, unfallen region. The Region will turn grey on the map, and no longer be viewable. There are ways to reclaim fallen Regions, discoverable through play. Action Logs You can see what's been happening in the region at any time by viewing the action logs. Action logs are a text description of every action that is taken place in the region. You can get the action logs relevant to a specific unit or event by clicking on the unit and clicking action logs. Searching Every day you log in you will be able to search on of the hexes adjacent to your unit. Some small random thing will happen. There are collectibles hidden around the map that you can systematically search for and assemble as a Region. These collectibles will advance the plot, or unlock valuable upgrades.